Cattail (PvZH)
:For other uses, please refer to the Cattail (disambiguation) page. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |flavor text = "My secret weapon? It's my cute little hat!"}} Cattail is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Its zombie counterparts are Octo-Pet and Dolphin Rider. Origins It is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "My secret weapon? It's my cute little hat!" Update history Update 1.4.14 * |3 }} * |2 }} Strategies With Cattail is meant to be one of those plants that have balanced stats, cost, and no special ability. It is similar to , but with slightly greater cost and the Amphibious trait, as well as the lack of pea tribe synergy, which means that Cattail cannot be boosted by or The Podfather. After the swap on strength and health, Cattail can now easily be destroyed by or Bungee Plumber, but it is now immune to Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Because of this, almost all Amphibious zombies except Swabbie can destroy Cattail in one hit, so try to boost or protect Cattail if possible. However, if there is no sign of Amphibious zombies, Cattail can become a useful plant in the aquatic lane, especially with Green Shadow who can boost it with Fertilize, Embiggen, etc. Since it has the Amphibious '''trait, you can also boost it with Navy Bean to make it much more powerful. This opens it up to being destroyed by Rocket Science, however. Against Cattail doesn't have much health, so it can be easily taken care of by any '''Amphibious zombie except Swabbie or any damaging trick. However, it hits hard for its cost and has the Amphibious trait, which means that it can whittle on your health quite a bit if you are not prepared. It also cannot be destroyed by Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Rocket Science if its strength is kept at 3, so you can either use a strength-lowering card or wait for Green Shadow or Nightcap to give it a strength boost. Signature superpowers can also help. The Smash can use Slammin' Smackdown to get rid of it. Neptuna can use Octo-pult on the lane occupied by Cattail. Z-Mech's and Impfinity's Triple Threat have a chance of hitting Cattail. Rustbolt can use Shrink Ray to lower its strength to 0. can move a zombie with at least 2 strength with Carried Away to destroy it. Electric Boogaloo can destroy it with Stayin' Alive and heal off the damage it did to him. Finally, Immorticia can also destroy it with Zom-Bats made by Witch's Familiar unless Cattail is on an aquatic lane. However, most classes should have ways of dealing with Cattail anyway. The and classes can use Amphibious zombies, the class has access to Bungee Plumber and other damaging tricks, and the class can move it out of the aquatic lane. The class, however, has no direct method of getting rid of Cattail unless it has been boosted, but it is a minor problem since it is paired with other classes anyway. Gallery Cattail PvZH 1.4.14.png|Cattail's statistics HD Cattail (PvZH).png|HD Cattail Cattail card.png|Card Cattailattack.png|Cattail attacking Dark Cattail.jpeg|Slightly darker Cattail due to the two plant tricks being used on it in quick succession Shrunken_Cattail.jpeg|Cattail shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower ShrunkenCattail4Strength6Health.jpg|Shrunken Cattail with 4 /6 IMG_3032.png| being used on Cattail BackyardBCattail.png|Backyard Bounce being used on Cattail PvZH CattailTutorialPack.png|Cattail Pack in the tutorial Destroyed cattail.jpeg|Cattail destroyed pusstail.png|Cattail's sprite sheet CattailCardImage.png|Cattail's card image Old CattailHinfo.png|Cattail's statistics CattailHpacket.png|Card Choice between Cattail and Torchwood.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cattail and as a prize for completing a level CTSum1.PNG|Cattail being played CTAttack.PNG|Cattail attacking RSExplode.PNG|Cattail about to be destroyed by Rocket Science Trivia *Although there is a Lily Pad underneath Cattail, it can still be played on ground lanes or the heights. *According to the tutorial, Cattail is a female plant. *It is the only plant with two zombie counterparts. *Prior to update 1.16.10, it was the only card in the game that was exclusive to the animal tribe. See also *Dolphin Rider *Laser Cattail Category:Amphibious cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants